


Truth : Part I

by MELife



Series: The Return of Illya [3]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MELife/pseuds/MELife





	Truth : Part I

_Illya stood in the middle of nothing. There was no distinction of her surroundings apart from the solid ground she stood on. Everything was dark around her, but she could see as clear as day. She looked at her hands and found them to be small once again and it was then that she realized she was dreaming._

_“Funny.” Came a voice, startling her. Illya looked around her but saw no one._

_“Who… Who’s there?” She called out._

_Only a chuckle answered. She felt frightened as she hugged herself, eyes searching for the source._

_“To think they put me in such a small thing.” Illya felt someone’s breath by her ear, prompting her to spin on her heel as she backed up. She stood there with the feeling of pins and needles running through her entire body as she stared at a black mass before her. It moved like fire, it’s ends flickering, however, the air around it was cold and Illya could feel a chill run down her spine. This mass, whatever it was, sent her brain into a freeze response and she found her legs frozen. “Your fear is filling.” The mass said as it moved forward the slightest bit. “Such a sorrowful thing you are.” Illya’s heart was beating too fast as she watched a piece of the mass extend toward her, reaching like a hand. Illya wanted to pull away, wanted to scream, but found she could do nothing else but hyperventilate. “Would you like me to show you something?”_

*******

“Noo!” Illya screamed as she sat up abruptly in her bed. She was rapidly blinking and briefly disoriented as she couldn’t remember where she was until a knock came at her door.

“My lady, are you alright?” Came a small voice that brought back Illya from her disorientation.

“Y-yes.” She said in a wavering voice.

Illya heard the woman’s footsteps disappear in the distance before she moved her legs over the side of the bed. She was sweating profusely and took a moment to calm her racing heart before she stood. Despite her sweating, she was shivering and cold.  _What was that? That nightmare?_  Illya made her way to the window and looked outside to the soft falling snow, though her eyes fell on her own reflection. Stared at the sharper chin, more defined features. She glanced down at her hand and found her fingers to be long and palm bigger – it was just a dream. Eventually, daylight fell through the window and when Illya next opened her eyes, she found Jubstacheit von Einzbern standing before her.

“Oh. Grandfather,” she said, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. “Were you calling me?”

Jubstacheit had on his usual reserved face. “Did you sleep here?” He asked, gesturing to the window seat.

Illya hadn’t realized she had fallen back to sleep, but was silently thankful that she hadn’t dreamed of the mass again. “I suppose so.” Illya’s eyes were distant. “I had an odd dream.”

Hearing this made Jubstacheit pause. “You dream child?” Illya looked at him with a raised eyebrow, finding the question odd before chuckling.

“Of course, I dream, Grandfather. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I want you to go speak with Agatha.” Illya felt a sharp pain in her head, prompting a pained look. A black-haired woman in a lab coat flashed across her memory; Agatha. Jubstacheit said nothing as he watched silently. This was unknown territory on his part. Having saved the heart and brain of the original Illyasviel to put it into the grown body was unprecedented. Whether the body would reject the organs, or her psychological response was a success was unknown and he didn’t like unknowns. Kotomine’s suggestion that he play his role was fine since he found his creation a marvel.

“Grandfather?” He was truly masterful and- “Grandfather.”

Jubstacheit blinked, glancing down at the woman as she set her hands on his, wearing a concerned look. He smiled and pat her head. “Agatha is downstairs.”

Illya watched as her grandfather left before dressing herself in clothes that were too short and too tight for her current body as it revealed her midriff. She threw on stockings, pausing at her dresser where the walnut bud sat on a delicate cloth. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there staring at the bud until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Miss Illyasviel.” Said a woman with pinned up red hair.

“Agatha.” Illya said. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Agatha smiled and the two left just as a maid walked into Illya’s room. She did the usual, swept, made the bed, and put clothes away. She paused, staring at crushed pieces of something earthy smeared on the top of the dresser. She turned to grab handheld broom and dustpan, sweeping the remnants into a waste basket.

Agatha and Illya walked downstaris in, what Illya thought of as, an awkward silence. She glanced at Agatha’s smiling face, finding it difficult to think of something to talk about.

“I was surprised you knew my name, considering we hadn’t officially met yet.”

Illya was confused since in her memory she was sure that Agatha stood right in front of her and spoke to her. Had she been mistaken? “Grandfather told me your name,” she said, not really lying.

“Ah, well he did want me to look at you sooner rather than later.” Agatha noticed Illya’s questioning look. “You know you’re unusual for a homunculi. Originally birthed, dreams.” Agatha squealed with excitement in a way that reminded Illya of a puppy. “It’s all so exciting.”

The two had gone down at least three levels below the first floor, coming to a large double door. Illya glanced to see Agatha smiling at her, but didn’t find her smile very comforting. They entered the lab and was greeted by a man who looked the same age as Illya.

“How are the other subjects looking, Hanz?” Agatha asked as he handed her a clipboard for her to look over. Agatha took a moment to flip through some papers. “Well, they will be good for backup bodies.” Agatha said with a sigh. “Come Illya, I’ll give you a tour.” Agatha led her around, but Illya wasn’t focused on anything she said, glancing instead at Hanz who stared at in a way she didn’t know how to describe. However, she felt herself heat up suddenly and decided to turn her attention elsewhere. As they walked and as she kept meeting Hanz's gaze, she felt limited in her body as if she was constrained somehow. “Sit here.” Agatha said, suddenly snapping Illya’s attention.

“Oh, sure.” Illya said, briefly surprised at her own obedience. Illya sat on a cushioned chair, leaning back as she tried to avoid the stare of Hanz. “What is this for?”

“Just to monitor you. I want to make sure everything is functioning. Don’t worry, no needles involved, you can sleep while I run the tests.” She turned her attention to Hanz. “Place the monitor.”

Hanz nodded and stepped close to Illya as he placed some kind of helmet with blinking lights on her head, securing it with a belt strap. Illya watched him from the corner of her eye when he met her gaze. A sharp pain hit the side of her temple as an image of Hanz’s hands on her body flashed across her memory and her body grew hot. A sudden pinch in her arm forced her attention and she looked to see Agatha holding a now empty syringe.

“I thought you said… no… n-eedlsfff.”

Illya’s head lolled back as her lids grew heavy before closing altogether. Agatha clapped her hands together. “Lets begin.”

********

_Illya stood in a white slip. She was standing in the lab, but didn’t see anyone._

_“Hello? Agatha?” She called, but no one answered. Though it was odd, Illya felt at home. She walked barefoot through the lab, leisurely looking here and there until she saw a figure in the distance sitting at a desk. “Hanz?” She said as she got closer._

_Hanz looked up from paperwork and smiled. “I missed you.”_

_Illya was confused. “What?”_

_Hanz got up and set his lab coat aside. He was a tall man with broad shoulders, blonde hair that was longer in the front and fell over green eyes. His features were unnatural in the sense that they were too fine. He stepped close to Illya and raised his hand to her cheek. She went to step back, but felt her back suddenly hit a wall and then Hanz was on her, pressing his mouth onto hers. His lips were salty and she found her body moving on its own as she moved her hands up to run through his hair; it was soft. Hanz broke away as he looked at her with affection. “Illya.”_

_Illya looked at him, unsure of what to call what she felt. Her body was hot, flushed, and her groin tingled, but in all this she couldn’t find the words to say anything. Hanz ripped the slip she had been wearing, revealing her bare body._

_“You are beautiful.” He said as he lowered his head to her breasts. “So beautiful.”_

_He kissed her chest and took her nipple in his mouth as his fingers found her clit. Illya opened her mouth to moan, but no sound came out. He suckled her tit as he massaged her clit, the sensation racking her body in waves of pleasure. She was breathing heavily, finding the sensation excruciating, needing release. She felt his fingers slip into her as his thumb continued to rub against her clit. 'More, more', she thought._

_“Sorrowful child.” Came a too familiar voice._

_Illya opened her eyes to see the black mass from earlier behind Hanz as he kept licking her. Immediately, she pushed Hanz away and his body began disappearing and the lab was swallowed by darkness. 'Not again', Illya thought as she once again stood before the black mass. However, this time she noticed she was in her current body._

_“What do you want?” Illya said a little less afraid than she had been earlier, but still felt the same sensation of dread._

_“I tire of your naivety. Truth will release you.” The mass said._

_Illya furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean truth will release me?”_

_“It’s decided. I will show you this first.” Before Illya could say anything, a limb of the black mass shot out and engulfed Illya._

_Illya had thrown her hands up in defense, but once she opened her eyes she found herself back in the lab, but something was different, she couldn’t move. She was in a confined space with an oxygen mask over her mouth, her body felt light. 'Where am I?' There was a glass separating her from the outside. And outside she saw Agatha standing with Grandfather. Illya attempted to speak, but nothing came out and her mouth didn’t move. She was in her body, present, but seemed to have no control._

_“Is the body ready?” Jubstacheit asked._

_“One more check and the shell should be good to go.” Agatha nodded._

_“I still do not understand why you suggested to increase development. Kotomine said it would not matter for the ritual.”_

_Agatha laughed. “Only a man would say that. The power of confidence does wonders. Besides,” Agatha turned to Illya. “Doesn’t she look more like her mother?”_

_Jubstacheit said nothing and took his leave. Illya looked at Agatha smirking at him as he left before she clapped her hands. “Hanz. Give her a checkup, I’m going to grab her blood tests.”_

_Illya heard a churning noise begin and gradually her body grew heavy before falling hard to the bottom of whatever she was in. 'Ouch!' How did that hurt? This was a dream, she was dreaming._

_“You are half right.” The voice from the black mass said, echoing in her mind._

_She felt Hanz’s hands lift her as he moved her body onto some kind of slanted slab. She was upright, her back against cold metal. She watched Hanz walk around and lift her wrists to be secured by metal clamps. 'What’s happening?' She asked the black mass._

_“You are experiencing the body’s trauma.”_

_Before Illya could question anything, fingers were pinching her nipples. The pain startled her as she let out a cry, not that anyone could hear her. She looked to see Hanz on top of her, groping her and licking her. However, unlike the dream she started with, this was aggressive, painful. 'Stop'. Hanz’s fingers lifted around Illya’s neck. “I won’t let anyone be your first, my love.”_

_Illya struggled to breath as she felt her consciousness fading before he let go and got closer, running his tongue along her lips. 'Make him stop,' she pleaded._

_“I cannot.” The voice said._

_Hanz lifted her legs. “You will always be mine.” 'Stop'. Illya felt something hard and hot rest on her abdomen. “Sadly, this will be the last time my love.”_

_'No. No. No.' Illya shouted. 'Stop! STOP!' The feeling of Hanz’s penis pumping inside her was painful and Illya cried out. She saw the look in Hanz’s eyes as he grunted in her face, pushing deeper. 'Someone help me,' Illya screamed over and over, but no one came and the black mass did not intervene. Eventually, Illya stopped screaming as the sound of wet smacking and grunts filled the air when Hanz made one final moan before falling on top of her._

_'Why are you doing this?' Illya’s voice was small._

_“The mind does strange things to save the soul, don’t you think?” The black mass appeared before Illya. "The fact that the body remembers trauma."_

_'Why,' was all Illya said._

_“Death is what I am and in death comes truth.”_

_"You're evil". Illya said, finding she could speak again._

_“Look closely at those you so naively trust, sorrowful child, and see if you still think that.”_

********

Illya’s eyes slowly opened to see Agatha next to her.

Noticing Illya waking up, Agatha beamed as she set aside her clip board. “All done,” she said. “Really, it’s amazing. Your heart and brain have taken pretty well and the circuits are functioning well beyond anything I expected.” Agatha leaned back, looking off somewhere far passed Illya. “Jubstacheit outdid himself.” Illya jerked upright as flashes of what happened came to her and she leaned over the side, vomiting. Agatha watched in surprise then looked over the chart. “Did we use too much sedative?”

Illya sat in a chair with a cup of tea in her hands. She had said nothing for the remainder of the tests Agatha wanted to run. She wondered if what the mass had shown her was real. It was a dream and yet not a dream, but because of the menacing sensation that stemmed from the mass Illya had no way of knowing if she could trust was it said. Illya set her cup to the side and decided to walk around the lab. It was large and cavernous with blinking machines here and there, tubes big enough to fit bodies in, but what made it off-putting was the fact that Illya had yet to see anyone else. A black door caught her attention and as she got closer, she noticed a green light emanating from beneath it.

“Would you like to go in?” Agatha asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Illya nodded. “Can do.” With that said, Agatha opened the door as Illya watched her slide a card against where a door knob would usually be. Something beeped and the door disappeared into the wall. Illya stepped through first, walking onto a platform with railing. Her eyes widened the slightest as she looked down at massive tubes that glowed with a green hue and held bodies that looked just like Illya. She saw one of them on a slab like the one from her dream and next to the body stood Hanz, caressing the body’s cheek. Her hands closed into fists tight enough for her nails to cut into her skin.

“This is where we grew the body for you.” Agatha said. "Those down there are meant to be backups just in case, but whether this could succeed a second time is up in the air. So, treat this with care, yeah?"

“What's Hanz’s job?” Illya asked as she looked at Agatha out of the corner of her eye.

“He’s the one who oversaw your everyday checkup for the last five years. So, if you have any questions, he’d be the one to ask.” Illya could taste the bile threatening to spew from her mouth.

She put her hands on the railing before her, momentarily closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Agatha asked with concern.

Illya took a moment to gather her thoughts before nodding. “Yes, just tired.”

“Well, we are done for the day.” Agatha said patting her shoulder. “Your grandfather is waiting for you, but let him know I suggest you go straight to bed.” Illya watched Hanz as she felt a buzzing in her head before turning to leave.

Jubstacheit was seated in his study when Illya entered. “You wanted to see me, Grandfather?” Illya asked as she sat down before him.

“How did the tests go?” He asked.

Illya looked at him for a moment. “Tiring, Miss Agatha suggested I rest for the evening.” She said, watching him scribble something down.

“There some other tests I would like you to undergo.” He said. Illya looked at him from under her lashes.  _Look closely at those you so naively trust._  Illya remembered the words the mass had told her. “I want you to go into the forest for training.”

“Do you want me to summon a servant again?” She asked. Her memories had been gradually returning since that night with Kotomine.

“No. You are not meant to be a master apparent from your failure last time.” She clenched her jaw at his words. “But your body must be strengthened to become the vessel none the less.”

A vessel. Just like her mother, who in the end was abandoned by Kiritsugu Emiya. The sound of glass cracking drew her attention the window where it looked as if a bird flew into it; a smattering of blood dripping from impact. Illya turned her attention to Jubstacheit, bowing her head. “Of course, Grandfather… Before that, I would like to speak with Mr. Kotomine.”

“Very well. I will arrange a meeting for tomorrow.”

Illya left the study to see Agatha appearing. "Are you done for the day, Miss Agatha?"

Agatha looked at Illya before pulling her into a hug. "Oh my, you are the sweetest. To think someone would be calling me 'Miss' again."

"U-um, Miss Agatha." Illya said trying to draw her attention to the fact that her breasts were suffocating her.

"Oh sorry. To answer your question, yes. I'm delivering the reports then turning in for the night."  
  


Illya looked over Agatha's shoulder. "And Hanz?"  
  


"Still working. He's always the last one out."

"I see," was all Illya said as she felt something dark grow in the back of her mind. 

"Well, good night Illya." Agatha said with a smile before disappearing into the study.

Illya stood there for a moment before turning with the intention of heading to her bedroom, but instead found herself heading back down toward the lab. She found herself standing in front of that black door, staring at it. She couldn't get in without a card key. She was about to set her palm on the door when the door suddenly disappeared into the wall and Hanz stood before her.


End file.
